


Thunder

by EzzyDean



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean





	Thunder

There weren’t big storms here often and Fenris watched with mild amusement as the Hightowners, called so by him because they were citizens of Hightown first and Kirkwall second in their minds, rushed about trying to stay as dry as possible.  Lightning turned his window into a mirror and for a flash he saw the amusement on his face.  As the mirror turned into clear glass once again his eyes were drawn to the courtyard in front of the mansion.  A lone figure was standing still and letting the rain pour down onto her upturned face.  His amusement faded as he squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look.  He muttered a curse as the thunder boomed and he pulled open the door and stomped into the rain.  No one paid any attention as he grabbed her and pulled her into the mansion, both now soaked.

"What do you think you are doing?  You stupid witch."  Watching her blink at him with those big, innocent eyes only irritated him further.  "If Varric or Hawke finds out I let you stand out there and get sick I’d never hear the end of it."  Shaking the water from his hair he muttered more curses as he went to find a towel or blanket.  It was never very warm in the mansion, even in good weather, and the damn witch had started shivering.  How long had she been standing out there with the lightning, thunder, and rain crashing down around her?  He let out an irritated sigh as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and led her to the fireplace where she immediately sat down.

"I asked you not to call me that."  He could barely hear her over the storm and against his better judgement he sat down next to her on the floor, his own blanket resting on his shoulders.  He rested his back against the wall beside the fireplace and watched her as she stared into the fire.

"Call you what?  Stupid?  Keep pulling stunts like that and I shall keep calling you it."

"You know what I mean, Fenris.  I hate it when you call me witch.  I have a name, you know."  She wiped the rain from her face with a blanket covered hand and continued staring into the fire. He started to reply with some sarcastic comment but then he saw the look on her face as she rested her chin on her drawn up knees. After a few minutes she sighed.  "We used to sit around and tell stories when it rained, you know.  From memory or from one of the tomes the Keeper had.  I always loved listening to the stories."  She sighed again and Fenris realized she was sadder than he had ever seen her.  He hadn’t believed she could be anything but naive and cheerful.  "I’m sorry.  It’s just… I’m just so, so sleepy."  Her voice dropped to a whisper and he looked up in time to see her eyes shut as she fell over.  Her head landed on his outstretched legs and before he could say or do anything she had curled up on her side, back facing the fire, and was asleep.  Fenris felt a wave of protectiveness creep up as he watched the little witch sleeping.  Maybe this is what Hawke meant.  Maybe this is what it felt like to have a little sister.

When Varric wandered in with the last rumbles of thunder already in the distance he found them like that.  Fenris with his head resting against the wall behind him and Merrill curled up in the blanket, head on his leg, both fast asleep.  Varric gently tossed a couple more logs on the dying fire, dropped a blanket over the broody elf’s feet, and let himself back out of the mansion.  He had a card game waiting for him back at the Hanged Man and would just have to attend it without Fenris.  One last boom of thunder drew a smile from the dwarf.  Hell, if those two could get along, maybe there really was hope for the rest of them after all.


End file.
